


What He Does To Me

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: While attempting to learn how best to portray eros, Yuuri thinks on what Viktor make him feel, and is determined to learn how to do the same to Viktor.(Set post-Hot Springs on Ice and pre-Japan Figure Skating Championships)





	

It wasn’t enough. Yuuri reached the wall of the rink, and leaned against it heavily. Viktor kept saying he was doing well, but that was relative to when he’d started. It still wasn’t good enough. The shock of his first performance, that faked confidence, that brief moment he’d captured some watered-down form of eros, had allowed him to win. In the aftermath, he could see it in Viktor’s expression when he watched him practise. That shock was wearing off. The novelty was fading. 

When it came to eros, Yuuri was still fumbling in the dark.

Glancing to the side, he saw Viktor wasn’t even watching him. He was leaning against the edge of the rink, tapping away on his phone. It didn’t bother Yuuri, it gave him another chance to observe him. There was eros in everything Viktor did. The man was made of it. Even just leaning there against the wall, resting on one arm, texting with one hand. The ease in his posture, the way his hair fell into his eyes. But looking didn’t help Yuuri learn how to be that way himself.

He sighed and looked away. Everything Viktor did seemed so…Yuuri was captivated by him again and again. That attraction, it didn’t fade. Living with him, seeing him every day as they trained. It didn’t lessen. He could never be that way. He lacked the confidence. He lacked the experience. It was a running joke, that he hadn’t had a girlfriend. He wasn’t interested in women, but it still bothered him. He hadn’t had a boyfriend either. Always too busy skating, or studying. Always too shy to accept the odd invitation out that he received. Too lacking in confidence to believe they were genuine.

Pushing off the wall, he started his routine again, without the music. He was angry, there was no eros, but the familiarity of skating soothed him. He was pathetic. Nothing would change until he did something about it. But what?

 

* * *

“You skate better without music,” Viktor said, his brow furrowed, as Yuuri came off the ice. “That was your best performance yet. You only messed up one jump.”

Flushing from the compliment, Yuuri shrugged. Best technical performance maybe, but his performance of eros had likely been terrible. He just didn’t know what to feel, or how to express it. He wasn’t thinking the right things. 

“I’m still struggling with eros,” he admitted quietly, as he took off his skates.

Viktor looked down at him. “If it came easily to you, and you were too aware of it, then it wouldn’t surprise the crowd, and it wouldn’t have the same impact.”

Yuuri knew he was right, but it was hard, to constantly fail. Yurio would have done better. Someone so young could seduce the crowd better. Could probably seduce Viktor better. Yuuri sighed. He was wasting Viktor’s time.

“We’re done for the day, right?” he asked, looking up at him.

Viktor was frowning, his eyes sharp. He nodded, and then reached down. Yuuri shivered as Viktor’s fingers traced the curve of his jaw along, and then down his neck. His heart rate, which had been slowing after finishing his routine, spiked again. From one touch. If only Yuuri could do that, he would not find eros so hard to portray.

“You need a bath,” Viktor said shortly, and then turned and left.

Yuuri stared after him, then touched his own neck. His skin was slick with sweat, and he blanched. Why would Viktor touch him, when it surely looked obvious how sweaty he was? As always, Viktor’s actions made no sense, and did nothing but convince him further that eros was far from his reach.

 

* * *

The hot water made every muscle in Yuuri’s body relax. He made a happy sound, and slid a little deeper into the water. Viktor turned to look at him, and Yuuri smiled lazily back. For once, Viktor was dressed. He was sitting by the edge, on his phone again. Yuuri wasn’t sure why he wasn’t inside, resting or eating. But he was glad he wasn’t constantly having to avoid looking at him. Viktor was so unabashed about his nakedness, and it did nothing to help Yuuri’s unending attraction to him. All that toned muscle on display...Yuuri was sure his cheeks were permanently red from it. Luckily, he could always blame that on the heat of the water. 

“Better?” Viktor asked.

“Mmhhmm,” Yuuri hummed, pushing his hair back from his forehead. Viktor followed the motion, stared for a moment, then shook his head, and turned back to his phone.

“What’s Yurio up to?” 

Viktor glanced at him again, briefly, then back to his phone.

“He’s learning ballet,” he said shortly.

Yuuri frowned. “Maybe you should get in too,” he said. “You sound tense.”

Viktor didn’t even look at him, but tapped furiously at his phone. Annoyed at being ignored, Yuuri moved over to his side, and lifted himself half out of the water, trying to peek at his phone. Viktor killed the screen before he could see, but finally looked at him. From head to where his navel was peeking out of the water.

“If you have time to be nosy, you have time to stretch,” he said, his voice strained.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked. Viktor had been strangely tense and distant since he’d stepped off the ice earlier.

“Your low self-confidence is destroying your chances of winning,” Viktor replied bluntly.

Stomach sinking, Yuuri looked away. What was he supposed to do about that? He couldn’t just suddenly channel an emotion he didn’t understand. He’d managed a passing imitation, and he knew it wasn’t enough, but surely it was better than nothing?

 

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Yuuri found he couldn’t sleep. Low confidence had always been a problem for him. Viktor must have known that, when he’d flown out to coach him. Had he expected his own presence to somehow change that? Yuuri found that a bit unreasonable. He was so grateful for what Viktor was doing for him, and so happy to be spending time with someone he looked up to. But he wasn’t sure he was good enough. 

If he kept failing to be more confident, would Viktor leave?

Before he’d hardly thought to do so, he was getting out of bed. Halfway down the hall, he thought to question what he was doing, but then pushed the thoughts away. He needed to do better. He had to do better.

He wasn’t ready for Viktor to leave yet.

When he opened Viktor’s door, the room was lit by blue light, and Viktor was sitting up in bed. He looked up from his phone screen, eyes wide. Yuuri closed the door behind him, switched on the light, clambered onto his bed, and right onto his lap. He needed to see his reactions up close. He needed to know if he lied or told the truth. It wasn’t as if Viktor cared for personal space anyway.

“How do you do it?” he asked, plucking the phone from his hand, and tossing it to the side.

Viktor didn’t even glance at it, his eyes firmly fixed on Yuuri’s face, mouth slightly open from making a sound of surprise when Yuuri had clambered onto his bed.

“Yuuri?”

“I need to do better. I need to  _ be _ better!” Yuuri said, forcing his voice to be firm, to hide how nauseated he felt from addressing his own insecurities. “I can’t just  _ know _ how to perform eros. I need to understand eros.”

Viktor visibly swallowed, and his eyes darted past Yuuri to the door. “What are you asking?”

“How do you do it?” Yuuri reiterated. “How do you turn everything you do into a display of…of…eros?”

Viktor frowned. “I don’t.”

Making a frustrated sound Yuuri raised his hand, and trailed the tips of his shaking fingers from Viktor’s chin, along his jaw, and then down the side of his neck. Slowly, softly.

“How do you turn something so simple, into…into…how do you do it?” Yuuri asked. It was happening now. The way Viktor was looking at him was making him tremble, his heart rate increasing. “You can make everything about this simple gesture alluring and…and…it makes…I can’t do that. That’s why I can’t perform eros. I don’t know how.”

Viktor swore softly under his breath, and caught Yuuri’s hand where it was now stroking his collarbone.

“Everything you do,” Yuuri whispered. “I can’t even do it well on purpose, on the ice, but you do it effortlessly without thinking, don’t you?”

“Yuuri, you—”

“No, don’t,” Yuuri interrupted. “I know. I’m inexperienced, and I have no confidence. But surely,  _ surely _ , there’s a way I can at least do well enough to have a chance? You came all this way, and I don’t want you to leave because I can’t do this simple thing.”

Yuuri brought his other hand to Viktor’s mouth, fingers tracing his lips, as Viktor had once done to him. The gesture had made his heart stop at the time, and his whole body heat up, even surrounded by ice. But his touch would do nothing to Viktor, and he didn’t know how to make it.

“Just tell me how you do it, and I’ll try,” he begged. “I want to improve. I want to show you that your time isn’t wasted with me. I don’t want you to leave. I want to win.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri with wide eyes, and in the silence following his words, Yuuri wanted to run away and hide. He could feel his face turning red. His whole body was hot. But he couldn’t keep running away. He needed to learn, or Viktor would finally tire of his poor performances, and return to Russia, to Yurio.

“You’re a fool, Yuuri,” Viktor said, his voice harsh. 

Yuuri swallowed, ready to bolt the moment Viktor told him too, but Viktor just shook his head in disbelief.

“You have no idea, do you?” he asked.

“What?” Yuuri was almost afraid to know. He’d just made a fool of himself, he knew. But at least Viktor would know how seriously he took everything. Maybe that would be enough, even if he still struggled. There was still his free skate, after all. He didn’t have rely on eros for that.

“You’re doing it now.”

Yuuri blinked, frozen, as Viktor reached up and mirrored his action, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. Heat rushed through Yuuri, as before. His attraction to Viktor always took his breath away, from the smallest things. Viktor should have kept the routine for himself. He captivated everyone that way.

“Shaky, hot, dizzy, heart pounding,” Viktor said, his every word making Yuuri’s head spin. That was exactly how he felt. Viktor knew exactly what he was doing to Yuuri, and Yuuri knew nothing.

He shivered, dropping both his hands from Viktor’s skin. “I want to be able to do that,” he whispered, fighting through the urge to hide his face and run away.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, so softly, that Yuuri couldn’t help but meet his eyes. “That’s how I feel right now.”

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, and he couldn’t look away. He could barely breathe.

“Yes,” Viktor continued, eyes watching his own fingers as they traced Yuuri’s lips. “You do that to me. Earlier, when you sank into the water, and moaned. When you moved over and lifted half out of the water, naked, and so close. When you skate with no music, I can hear it anyway, and it does this to me. When you come off the ice, exhilarated from the skate, breathing heavily, skin glistening. When you touch me, like this. I’ve wanted you to touch me like this.”

Yuuri’s breath was coming out in shuddering gasps, as Viktor traced his neck with gentle fingers.

“You have eros, Yuuri. You just have to learn how to bring it out when you skate. You need to think of something that makes you feel this way. You need to think of making someone else feel this way.”

“I…I really make you feel all that?” Yuuri asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Viktor’s expression gentled, and he picked up Yuuri’s hand, and placed it over his neck. Yuuri could feel his pulse beneath his hand. Rapid, strong. Faster than it should have been. Letting his hand go, Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s hips, looking hesitant. After a moment, he tugged, pulling him closer. 

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and so did Viktor’s.

“This is what you do to me,” Viktor said softly, watching his face closely, carefully.

Yuuri licked his lips, tracing his fingers over Viktor’s neck again, feeling that pulse under his fingers, feeling that hardness against him. He was doing that to Viktor? It hardly seemed possible. But it was happening. He was making Viktor aroused. He was attractive to Viktor.

“There,” Viktor suddenly said, hands tightening on Yuuri’s hips. “That right there. Whatever you’re thinking right now. That’s what you need to think on the ice. There is your expression of eros.”

Yuuri met his eyes, and wasn’t sure what to say. Or do. There was low, simmering pleasure where he was pressed against Viktor. Clearly now, it was the same for Viktor, pressing against him. Or rather, holding Yuuri against him.

“I really do this to you?” Yuuri asked. “Not just now? But other times?”

Viktor nodded, leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together. “You do so many more things that this to me, Yuuri. I’m so glad I met you.”

His voice was so soft, so…reverent, that Yuuri had pressed their lips together before he even thought about it. Surprised by himself, he pulled back immediately. The motion rocked him unsteadily, and it drew a groan from them both.

Viktor gripped his hips harder, steadying him. Yuuri’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“You’re a lot bolder than you think you are,” Viktor said, sounding amused. “Barging in here, right onto my lap. Talking about the way I make you feel. You have more confidence than you know. More confidence than me. You need to stop doubting yourself so often.”

Yuuri nodded, not sure what to say when they were still pressed together at the groin. Biting his lip, unsure what to do, but feeling bolstered by the evidence of Viktor’s arousal pressing against him, he twitched his hips. The way Viktor’s breath caught, and his eyes widened, sent heat shivering through him, and he did it again.

“Yuuri?”

“I want to make you feel this way,” Yuuri said, his face on fire. “If you…can I…if you want to…?”

Viktor visibly shuddered, and cupped his face with one hand. “Yes. Whatever you want,” he said softly, leaning closer. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Wincing, hating his obvious lack of experience, when Viktor would have so much, and be used to so much more, Yuuri bit his lip, and rocked his hips with more force. That wasn’t too difficult, it felt good. Viktor’s eyes slid half shut, and his exhale gusted warm over Yuuri’s neck. Leaning down, Yuuri brushed their lips together again, but didn’t pull away this time.

Viktor let go of his hips completely, one hand still cupping his jaw, the other tangling in his hair. Yuuri kissed too fast, too messy, and Viktor slowed him down. He was burning from embarrassment, but alongside that was the pleasure, building, as he tilted his hips, and rocked against him.

“Slow down, slow down,” Viktor whispered, gripping his hips again, and stilling him.

Yuuri was breathing heavily, and groaned. He’d been so close. But from the look on Viktor’s face, he wasn’t. Still embarrassed, he nearly pulled away. But Viktor’s soft, pleased expression stopped him. Holding Yuuri’s hips steady, Viktor kissed him again, slowly, softly. Yuuri made an embarrassing sound at the first touch of Viktor’s tongue, but didn’t pull away. It felt better than he’d imagined.

He wanted to rock his hips again, but stopped himself. Viktor’s hands shifted, and then they were sliding under his sleep shirt. Yuuri trembled, and Viktor broke the kiss.

“Alright?”

Yuuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Having someone else’s hands on him, instead of his own, just felt so much better.

“Can I take it off?”

Nodding again, Yuuri let him go, hardly aware he’d been gripping his shoulders tightly. Viktor slipped his shirt, off, and then smoothed his hands over Yuuri’s chest, eyes following. The look on his face made Yuuri straighten his back. At the slight movement, Viktor looked up, meeting his eyes, and smiling.

“Better,” he said. “Put yourself on display. You’re gorgeous, Yuuri.”

Flushing from the words, Yuuri closed his eyes a moment. He didn’t know what to say to something like that. No one said that to him. Not seriously at least. Not like this.

“You were already attractive before I made you lose your between-season weight,” Viktor continued, his breath warm as he brushed his lips over Yuuri’s collarbone. “You need to be this way for competition, but you don’t need to be this way for me to want you.”

“Viktor, I…”

Viktor paused, stopping the hot, open kisses he’d been pressing at the base of Yuuri’s throat.

“Yes?”

Yuuri searched for the words. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Only that he didn’t know what to say to such things, and he wasn’t sure how to articulate how Viktor was making him feel.

“You still want to do this?” Viktor asked gently, not touching or kissing him, just waiting.

Embarrassed by the scrutiny, Yuuri nodded. “Of course.”

Viktor stared at him for another moment. “Can we lie down? This is hurting my legs a little.”

Yuuri made a distressed sound, and moved off his lap, and then fell right off the bed in his haste. There was a choked sound, and Yuuri looked up to see Viktor holding a hand over his mouth. Feeling his face set into a glare, he pulled himself to his feet, and Viktor shuffled onto his knees, closer to the edge of the bed. 

“You alright?” he asked, from behind his hand, amusement evident in his voice.

Having no idea what to say, rather embarrassed, but rather more annoyed that Viktor had laughed at him, Yuuri stomped closer, and pushed Viktor. He fell on his back with a surprised expression, before it morphed into something rather more pleased. He shot his legs out, hooked them around Yuuri’s hips, and then yanked him forward until he fell on him. 

Yuuri made a yelping sound he rather wished he hadn’t, as Viktor caught him just before he would have landed bodily on him, and then lowered him more gently, until they were pressed together, their legs still hanging off the edge of the bed.

His arousal having faded a little from his tumble, Yuuri was able to focus more on Viktor, and the soft sound he made at the contact. He drank in the sound, and his expression. Viktor was right, he should use that when he skated. He’d never felt more alluring, than having Viktor react that way to him, as unbelievable as he found it.

Shuffling a bit, Yuuri got up on his hands and knees, looking down at him. Viktor was only wearing sleep pants, and Yuuri ran an annoyingly shaky hand down his chest. He kept his eyes on Viktor’s expression, and felt his breath catch at the intense, but gentle, way Viktor was looking at him, through half-lidded eyes.

Still half afraid Viktor might change his mind, Yuuri traced the curves and dips of his torso. Warm and smooth, he appreciated how much work it must take Viktor to stay so fit, when he obviously had a terribly indulgent diet. Yuuri struggled so much with staying in shape, even when he ate well. 

Hesitating, he flushed hot, and then finally brushed Viktor’s nipples with his fingertips. Viktor’s breathing was harsh, and he reached up to run a hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“You look good when you concentrate,” Viktor said softly, as Yuuri tugged and tweaked at the firming peaks, loving the way Viktor’s abs twitched and tensed as he did so. “You’re so determined sometimes. It makes me lose my breath to see it.”

Yuuri met his eyes, and shook his head.

Viktor chuckled. “You can’t see yourself, you can’t disagree,” he said, between short breaths, as Yuuri let his hand wander again. “I like seeing you like this.”

“Viktor.”

“ _ Yuuri _ .”

Yuuri shivered at the way he said it. Low, breathless. He leaned down and kissed him, so he wouldn’t keep saying things like that about him. He didn’t know what to say to them, and didn’t want to embarrass himself any more than he already had.

Viktor made a pleased sound, and then both his hands were buried in Yuuri’s hair, clutching it lightly. Yuuri shifted slightly, and then, feeling bolder than he had any right to be, and before he lost his nerve, he slid his hand lower, until it rested over Viktor’s crotch.

The reaction was instantaneous. Viktor’s hips jerked into the touch, and he made a weak sound in his throat, tugging Yuuri’s head back gently by his hair, and looking at him with wide eyes. Yuuri bit his lip, dizzy from the pleasure thrumming through him, sparked by the way Viktor looked, lying back like that, so obviously aroused. Aroused by him.

Forcing himself to think only of the way Viktor looked, and not his insecurities and doubts, as hard as that was, he pressed down with his hand. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Viktor breathed. 

Feeling like he was shaking, Yuuri traced the outline of Viktor’s cock through his sleep pants, trying to work up the nerve to reach inside. It would be just like touching himself. He surely couldn’t be terrible at it. And Viktor was looking at him like how Yuuri always felt about him.

Wanting Viktor stay looking at him like that, he shuffled back, and started tugging Viktor’s sleep pants down. And fell of the bed again.

Viktor was unable to hide his laugh, and Yuuri had to chuckle himself. His face was burning, but he pulled himself to his feet, finished tugging Viktor’s pants off, and then went to clamber back onto the bed.

“Wait,” Viktor said, holding his hands up, still laughing. “You should probably take yours off too, while you’re standing. If you try later, you might fall off again.”

Scowling at Viktor’s continuing laughter, but also seeing the truth in that, Yuuri had his off before he comprehended what that meant. Viktor’s laughter faded, as his eyes roamed Yuuri’s body. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other naked. They bathed every day after training. But it was different, and Yuuri felt his nervousness return, doubled.

Viktor’s eyes trailed back up his body, to meet his gaze. He then reached out a hand, taking Yuuri’s. He tugged gently, so gently Yuuri could have easily broken his grip. Instead, he let Viktor pull him onto the bed. Viktor manoeuvred them until they were fully on the bed, in the centre, and Yuuri glared at him, knowing it was to prevent anymore falls.

But Viktor wasn’t smiling now, he guided Yuuri onto his back, and kneeled over him, looking down with a soft, but serious expression. 

“You are stunning, Katsuki Yuuri,” he murmured. “I thought so when I first saw you, and since then, I’ve only seen it extends to more than just your appearance.”

Yuuri swallowed, clenching the sheets it his sides. His heart was pounding, and he was fairly sure his face had been a permanent, bright red this entire time. If Viktor kept talking like that, it was never going to fade.

Viktor trailed a hand down Yuuri’s chest, paying similar attention as Yuuri had shown him. Unable to restrain his reaction, Yuuri closed his eyes, as his own soft sounds and moans filled the room. He gripped the sheets tighter, as Viktor’s hot mouth closed over a nipple.

“ _ Viktor _ !” he gasped.

“I love the way you say my name,” Viktor murmured into his skin. “I love the way you look at me.”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut tighter, from both Viktor’s words, and the hand gently brushing against his cock. He released a weak sound, and Viktor shuffled around a bit.

“Are you still okay?” he asked softly, as he began stroking the length of him.

Yuuri managed to pry his eyes open, and nod.

Viktor leaned down, and brushed their lips together gently. He shifted a bit more, and then Yuuri gasped, and looked between them. Viktor had lined them up, and was stroking them both. He could feel Viktor’s cock against his own.

Moaning, he arched his back and tried desperately not to come.

“I could look at you like this forever,” Viktor murmured.

Yuuri made a pitiful sound, letting go of the sheets to clutch at Viktor’s back instead.

“I could watch you on the ice forever, and never tire of it,” Viktor continued, still stroking them both. His voice was becoming more strained, more breathless. “When you stop thinking about everyone else, and enjoy yourself, you’re perfect. You’re captivating. You inspire me.”

“ _ Viktor _ !” Yuuri kept meaning to tell him to stop saying things like that, but the words didn’t come out. The pleasure was building. He could feel his toes curling.

“You captivate me, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned.

Yuuri shuddered, moaning and twitching as he came. Viktor stroked him through it, and then let him go. Gasping for breath, Yuuri opened his eyes, and met Viktor’s. Mind fuzzy and feeling content, he watched as Viktor closed his eyes, and, a few moments later, was groaning, and almost falling onto him. Yuuri held him up with shaky arms, but then gave up, and let Viktor flop onto him.

Viktor turned his head, pressing his face into the side of Yuuri’s neck.

“You still with me?”

Yuuri hummed, closing his eyes, and threading one hand through Viktor’s hair, while stroking his back with the other. Touching him seemed less daunting now. He could feel embarrassment and worry shivering into the fringes of his mind, but focused sharply on the sound of Viktor’s breathing instead, and the gentle little kisses he was pressing against his neck.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” Viktor said quietly. “I don’t want this to be just about helping you perform.”

Yuuri opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. He thought back on how attracted he’d been to Viktor, since before he’d even met him. How much he valued Viktor’s opinion, and how much he wanted to please him and make him happy. How much he liked spending time with him.

“It’s not,” he said softly.

Viktor’s lips curved against his neck. “You make me so happy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri closed his eyes.

 

* * *

Viktor had both hands covering his mouth, as Yuuri approached the edge of the rink. With the music finished, the only sound was the scratch of his skates against the ice, echoing around the space. He was still breathing heavily. He wanted to ask how he’d done. He wanted to point out the mistakes he knew he’d made. He held his tongue, and he held his back straight. He remembered what Viktor had said, about what he looked like when he came off the ice.

As he reached the barrier, Viktor’s hands shot out, clutched at him, and dragged him in. Yuuri made a muffled sound of surprise against his lips, but reciprocated eagerly. Viktor had been instructing him on kissing better all morning.

When they parted, Yuuri was breathing even more heavily, and warmer than he had felt all morning on the ice.

“You’ve found your eros, Yuuri,” Viktor said, with a grin, before he pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
